User talk:SliverEmperor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Slither Pit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MisterGryphon (Talk) 21:14, November 5, 2012 Great Edits Hello! I'd like to commend you for your amazing editing skills. You've done a very good job contributing to the wiki! Edits are always appreciated, so keep up the good work! :) 04:38, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Badges Badges tend to be a bit glitchy and sometimes won't reward you until much later in the day or the next day. Though, it could also be that the "Ninjas" category has nothing in it and we now primarily use the category "Ninja" instead, so perhaps the badge just needs some fixing. Also, regarding your message on Vec's talk page, there are a variety of ways we get our screencaps: I personally only use my two Ninjago DVDs to screencap from, and most others will take their screencaps from video hosting sites. Oh, and one last thing, I just felt the need to say that I admire your edits! You make it look so easy to improve articles, and I really appreciate what you do here! Keep up the great work! :D SaltNPepper (talk) 03:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, but... Thank you for greeting me. Unfortunately, I've left this wiki, after losing my status as administrator during a petty fight with this wikis unfit leader...I'd definitely vote for you as my replacement though! :P Leave a message with SaltNPepper telling her I said that...I'm serious. Your edits are great for the short amount of time you've spent here. Sorry I can't promote you myself. :/ 02:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Good luck! Good luck finding a job. I know how hard it can be to find work in our increasingly difficult economy. I hope you to talk to SaltNPepper...maybe even a rollback position would be good for you! :) 04:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Resolved badge problem Don't worry about it! It's good that you're voicing your problems, otherwise they would go unresolved. I think I fixed the badge problem, though in the process I was forced to make an entirely new batch of badges just to enable achievements for the "Ninja" category! Turns out that the Wikia badge system has some problems of its own, which I hope will be refined in the near future. But for now, I do hope this will suffice. c: Hm, that's a good question. I'm not sure if he would be classified as a Ninja, but adding that category doesn't hurt anything, so I don't see why not. :P Haha, I hope you had a happy Doomsday today! And Nuckal references are always welcome on my Talk Page! :D SaltNPepper (talk) 07:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Warning Greetings! Looking over your latest contributions, I have noticed that you have edited the Mackenzie Gray page over 50 times in the last few days. This is considered edit spamming and is not tolerated here. Continuing to edit spam will result in a ban. - V''ec'' Locked pages I apologize for the inconvenience! Yes, sadly some locked pages can only be accessed by Admins, but a great alternative is to get assistance from an Admin in order to simply unlock said page that you would like to work on. I'll go ahead and unlock General Kozu's article for you, since I'm really looking forward to your work on it! :D If you can think of any locked articles that you need to edit, go ahead and let me (or any of the other Admins) know! We'll gladly unlock them for you whenever we get the chance. SaltNPepper (talk) 06:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked Alright, I have unlocked the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu article for you. I will be re-locking it once you're done, since I believe it was locked in the first place due to unproductive edits. c: SaltNPepper (talk) 06:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the badge problem Alright, the badge problem has been fixed. The problem was extremely simple: for some reason, the Achievements feature was disabled! All I had to do was enable it again, which returned everything back to normal. I think the disabling of said feature was accidental or likely a minor glitch with the Wiki. I'm sorry about the inconvenience! SaltNPepper (talk) 06:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. You are a good editor. You recently joined, and have made many edits in a short time. I hope you become rollback, like I did. Rollback? Greetings! Salt and I have been talking it over and we both agree you are more than fit for a staff position. We know you are against becoming an admin, bout would you consider Rollback? - Vec 13:06, February 26, 2013 (UTC) About Rollback Hello SliverEmperor! Sorry for the delay. Rollback is the lowest staff position on wikis, with the least amount of responsibilities. Generally, all that a Rollback does is occasionally "rollback" bad edits, which is just simply undoing an edit by a simple click of a button! Rollbacking edits is more efficient than manually undoing bad edits, since said action does not appear on the Wiki Activity page and wont require having to load the article editor. The only downside to rollbacking an edit instead of undoing is that it will undo all adjacent edits by that user, so sometimes the outcome is a bit undesirable. You'll be listed as a "ZX," your User Page will have the Staff template at the bottom, and to top it off, your username will be orange instead of the standard blue! I apologize if my explanation was a bit confusing. If you have any questions, let me know! SaltNPepper (talk) 07:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hi I am a Big Fan of Ninjago, I was wondering if you could help me in earning my Spinjitzu badges. Hello! hey this Carolina and write me back Hello. Look's like I've found someone who loves Lego Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu just like me xD. :). Good to meet you. Hey SliverEmperor This is Carolstar123 and i just talked to SaltNPepper and i was wondering if u and SaltNPepper are friends and hey are u going to contiue dong ninjago wikia or you r not sure and you can write on my user talk if you want to and i enjoy talking to you and write me back u rock hey SliverEmperor this is Carolstar123 i was wondering who do you think is the the wises person ever and what is your favortie episode i'm writing short because i used to write long u rock Please reply to Main page message http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ninjago_Wiki?diff=121336&oldid=121234 ---Matau Brickipedia Greetings SE! I've noticed that you have recently started to edit on Brickia. In case you didn't know, Brickipedia recently moved to an independent domain, Brickimedia, where it has had far more success, including gaining partnerships with other sites like Brickset, Click A Brick, and even LEGO itself has provided some free sets for contests. However, due to Wikia's policies, they were forced to leave the old site intact and over time, newer inexperienced users have taken over. I would strongly encourage you to edit on Brickimedia as the old Brickipedia staff are trying to let the old site die out. Thanks, - --Vec 22:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Have you read my Theory about the Serpentine? http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:29343 DarkHenrik (talk) Clouse's Spell Book Hey SilverEmperor, I just wanted to mention that (since this is your specialty) the page on the Book of Spells is in need of revisions and grammatical fixes. I made some myself, but you're much more experienced. No rush. Lego Shamrock (talk) 17:10, June 21, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Your Profile Picture Hey SilverEmperor. I was just scrolling through some of the Wiki Activity and the Forums, and came across the realization that multiple people share your profile picture. As a Wiki member of your rank, it's only right that you have your own, custom made profile picture. I am offering my services to you in that regard (I don't mind if you turn the offer down), and you may look at my profile to get a good idea of my capabilities. Shamrock (talk) 16:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock The Sensei Badge Congratulations Sensei SilverEmperor. *Bows* Good job, you deserve the title. Shamrock (talk) 15:23, June 29, 2015 (UTC)Lego Shamrock Helping out on my wiki Hi SilverEmperor, would you like to join my semi-succesful wiki, the Ninjago Characters Wiki? We have 100+ pages, and we only have 3 main editors. If you would like to join, please contact me at my talk page at ninjagocharacters.wikia.com. Thanks! FlamingSPIDER67 (talk) 22:49, July 14, 2015 (UTC)FlamingSPIDER67FlamingSPIDER67 (talk) 22:49, July 14, 2015 (UTC)